


Can I have one last dance darling?

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: End of Dream SMP, He dances with Bad's body, He killed everybody, M/M, villain skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Skeppy realized how evil everybody was and killed them all. He then has a last dance with his beloved's body to mark the end of the SMP.It's very short.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Can I have one last dance darling?

Skeppy looks at the bodies around him, smirking. "It was a shame you never could finish your plans," he said, kicking the head of Sapnaps body and watching it roll away. He looked at Quackity's body, his body ripped open and his organs plucked out. "Well not really," he took a stab at the flesh body, ripping it apart more. He turned and saw Bad, the last emotion he ever felt on his face: fear.

He took Bad's hand and played "Melancholia". He waltzed with his boyfriend, making sure to be gentle with his body. He spun him in circles and even picked him up to be fancy. Skeppy felt so happy in the moment. The song ended after three minutes and Skeppy flopped on the grass. "I'm glad I get to spend my last moments with you," he giggled, sweeping hair off of Bad's face. He pulled away and got a knife, which he wrapped in Bad's hand. He then took Bad's hand and stabbed it right into his heart. "Thank you for the last dance darling," he said, before closing his eyes and dying peacefully.


End file.
